


Imladris

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song sung by Bilbo to the Elves in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imladris

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_The leaves fall gently down_  
in colors of orange and golden brown.  
Time seems to wane and slow  
all the land bathed in afternoon glow.  
Songs and tales heard on the breeze  
while all rest in gentle ease.  
The quiet land bringing tender healing  
leavng all with a lovely nameless feeling.  
Oh, to be in the fair house of Elrond  
Where all memories ever after are most fond.  
Oh, to see the fair valley of Rivendell  
where the noble Elves dwell.


End file.
